


How Much Time? // KarlNap/Karl&James Angst

by Luc4w4st4k3n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Eventual Fluff, Future Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other, POV Multiple, POV Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, sorry ab that LOL, this may make you cry, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luc4w4st4k3n/pseuds/Luc4w4st4k3n
Summary: One time Karl didn't say that he loved Sapnap.One time he didn't come back from traveling.One time he wondered how much time he had left in this reality, and that time is the one where he realized he could never go back, right?--Or ;--Karl Jacobs travels, forgetting everything from his actual timeline. He gets stuck in this past reality.The person he meets reminds him of one of his actual timeline's lovers, but he didn't know such. He knew this man as familiar, attractive, and kind, but why did he remind him of someone..?
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/James, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sir Billiam & Karl Jacobs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	1. Time is All the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karl Jacobs Fans :]](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karl+Jacobs+Fans+%3A%5D).



> Heyo :D  
> Info ;  
> \- Shipping the Characters.  
> ^ I don't actually 'ship' Karl x James, it's there for storyline purposes only. Please do understand that,, and do not attack me for 'shipping' characters that knew each other for a week canonically.  
> \- Not Everything will be Completely the Same as Karl's TFTSMP Episode!  
> ^ Many things will be altered for storyline purposes. This is not me saying that I don't like Karl's work because frankly, I found it amazingly put together.  
> \- The CCS  
> ^ The CCs may see/read this if they wish! >:D I don't mind.
> 
> {Read Each Chapter's Notes Please ;D}

**_-_ **

**_Loosely Based on the Song:_ **

**_Sex, Drugs, Etc. by Beach Weather_ **

**_\--_ **

_ Lyrics ; _

__

_ Late night, telephone _

_ Calling all the wallflowers I'lI know _

_ Out the dark, and used to the light _

_ Half love, half regret _

_ Just enough for polaroids and cigarettes. _

_ Socialize, we're meant to size life-ife _

_ Throw me on my low key vibe _

_ Throw me on my low key vi-vi-vibe _

_ I don't even it like high _

_ I'm throwing on my low key vibe _

_ Bulletproof passengers _

_ On the road to sex, drugs, etcetera _

_ Get out the dark and into the light _

_ Everywhere I go I know that I dont wanna be _

_ Part of something I will never leave _

_ Your social lives were meant to size life-ife _

_ Throw me on my low key vibe _

_ Throw me on my low key vi-vi-vibe _

_ I don't even it like high _

_ I'm throwing on my low key vibe _

_ Out of touch in harmony _

_ Designer drugs from dead end streets _

_ Break the air to feel the fall or just feel anything at all _

_ Throw me on my low key vibe _

_ Throw me on my low key vi-vi-vibe _

_ I don't even it like high _

_ I'm throwing on my low key vibe _

_ Throw me on my low key vibe _

_ Throw me on my low key vi-vi-vibe _

_ I don't even it like high... _

_ (I'm throwing on my...) _

_  
  
_

-Not Smut, even if the song name has ‘Sex’ in it.-

__

=====

__

Chapter One ; Time is All the Same 

. 

. 

.

__

**{Karl’s POV}**

__

I awoke in a different time, as usual. I used to be able to control when or how I traveled, but now it just happens randomly. Usually when I drift into slumber.

I don’t know if I’m three thousand years in the future, or three thousand years in the past. I’m never able to tell until I’m directly told the time..it’s slightly annoying.

Though, at the moment I should probably examine my surroundings,, see where I am.

__

**{Third Perspective, Surrounding Jacobs}**

__

He was standing blankly outside of a huge mansion, a mask on. He wore his usual outfit, a confusingly colorful pull-over hoodie, jeans, and purple shoes. His attire matched his personality ; colorful and up-beat, but emotional as well. Huggable and light, lovable and nice, but his emotions can change often. 

The mask he wore was one that could be associated with a masquerade party, it was purple : much like his shoes, and it surrounded the top half of his face, covering everything but the sides of his head, his hair, his eyes, and the bridge of his nose. 

The door to the mansion suddenly opened…

_ Creak.. _

He saw a man, in casual old-ish attire, a pig-man. The man wore a mask of black and gold, matching his rich-embedded outfit. 

“Ah, hello, Sir. I’m unaware of whom you are, what is your occupation?” The pig-man asked scoldishly. 

Karl bowed, trying to keep on this persona he was put into.

“Yes, yes, hello, Sir. My name is Jacobs, Karl, I’m a Minecraft streamer.” 

The man clapped his hands joyfully, calling for his Butler.

“Nice to meet you, Karl. I must’ve forgot about my letter to you, since this is a rich person’s party, I sent the letter to whomever I saw fit. 

My name is Sir Billiam the Third. Now, since you are the first to arrive, I’ll give you a personal tour of the second story. My Butler will meet us towards the top.” 

Karl nodded, smiling lightly. Billiam led him up the stairs, and to the second story. As he had stated, a butler met them on the top of the stairs. He wore casual butler attire, a button-up white shirt with a black pull-over on top, it buttoned at the front. A red tie was directly behind the pull-over. He was quite handsome, Karl wouldn’t lie. Of course, not attractively handsome. 

“Butler! Please, do tour Sir Jacobs here. You will only refer to him as such. Three words!”   
“U-Uhm..Yes, Sir.” The butler stuttered out, seeming as if it was unusual for him to speak, even less to Billiam.

The butler walked himself and Karl away from Billiam, who went back down the quartz stairs, which were beautifully polished. 

“Butler, do you have a name?”

The butler only shook his head, continuing to stay silent.

“You may speak, you know?”

He shook his head once more, quickly pointing to the Sir of this household.

Karl nodded. 

“May I call you..”

He thought for a moment.

“Ran..” he paused for a moment, “Ranboo..?” 

Karl had no reason behind the name, he thought of the most random sounds, “Boo!” and “Ran..” which was more of a growl. Karl had no way of knowing that Ranboo was a person from his normal timeline, someone he didn’t really know, and has only talked to once or twice. 

‘Ranboo’ then turned to Karl and smiled, he took that as a “yes.”

“Alright, Ranboo, I think it fits how your mask is two different colors!”

The mask ‘Ranboo’ wore was made of a golden brim, but with black and white detailing on either side. The left had black, and the right had white. Then, extra detailing of green and red was at the brim-top, left had green, right had red.

Karl was toured throughout each of the luxurious bedrooms, there were at least four on the second floor. He heard the great dark-oak front door open, and Billiam call for his butler once more.

He was took back down the stairs by Ranboo, who bowed in the presence of Billiam.

The person who arrived was a fox-masked man, with a frail voice. He introduced himself as, “ Oliver Arechtenshiresmitselistcumbucket,” to which Karl spent no time remembering. He knew him as ‘Fox Mask Man,’ and ‘Fox Mask Man' only.

Then someone new stepped in, a man named “Lord Sebastian” arrived. He immediately asked for the drinks, Billiam chuckled and pointed to the gloriously aged wine barrels. 

Billiam said that they may leave the ballroom now, so Karl got ready to leave, but someone who caught his eye walked in.

A dark brown haired man with a white mask that covered half of his face. He wore a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top - embroidered in gold, black suspenders were over top. His pants were  loose and brown, they hung over his black shoes. Karl immediately began scanning the man, something about him was familiar, he didn’t know why. Billiam tried to converse with the man.

“How’s the business?” 

The man could only reply with, “It-” before Billiam spoke up again,

“How’s the wife?”

“I-..Divorced.”

Billiam looked regretful, but continued on, 

“How’s the family?”

“Gone.” 

“It’s hard to talk to you, James..” Billiam nervously chuckled.

“Do you-- Do you have any alcohol?”

Billiam nodded, pointing to the liquor cabinet. He took a bottle of vodka in his hands, and took a swig. He had a high alcohol tolerance, so this wouldn’t bother him.

Karl continued to follow his movements with his eyes.

“That was..James.” 

He nodded, he then went over to the piano, and played it a little.

A soft tune, to which he hummed to.

James walked over, listening to Karl play. 

While that was all going on, Liaria arrived. A close friend of Billiam. He said that Karl was a Minecraft Streamer, to which Liaria was disappointed. But her mood quickly shifted when Billiam said he was a billionaire.

The last person to arrive was a commoner in a bright green speedo, and that only. 

Well, more accurately, Karl didn’t know if it was a speedo or a thong, he hoped it was just the first.

The man seemed absolutely bonkers, to put in the nicest way he could.

His name was “Drew,” middle name something that began with “P” and last name, “Weiner.” His name did get a chuckle out of the Minecrafter. 

James took another swig from his vodka bottle, and that concluded the intros for that day..


	2. May I Have this Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ballroom is put to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Decided to go ahead ‘n’ update since I already have the chap done.  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter Two ; May I Have this Dance?

=======

{James POV}

The boy who seemed to be scanning me when we originally met was now playing the piano. He was actually pretty good, I must say. Well - not out loud, of course, but anyways. I’m unsure of his name still, all I know is that he’s extremely colorful. He’s not wearing what I would consider usual masquerade attire, and he definitely wore colors worth riches.

He must be extremely wealthy.

I tapped his shoulder lightly, and he jumped slightly, but then smiled at me.

I turned my head in a confused emphasis, hoping he would get what I was asking.

Thankfully, it seems as if he did.

“Ah,, my name is Karl, Karl Jacobs,  _ Sir James. _ ”

The way he said my name sounded like honey, if that makes sense. It dripped from his tongue in a natural manner, I never examined my past wife this way, what changed?

I nodded at him, smiling lightly. He smiled back, bright and shining. It made my heart melt, but I don’t know why.

I don’t know why this is happening, I never truly felt this way with my wife, or with my children. What was this..-?

“Hello, Jacobs.”

{Karl’s POV}

It clicked. I know why he’s familiar.

The nickname.

The hair.

The eyes.

The personality.

The obvious melting at my words.

I must know him from somewhere.

But where?

Where do I know him from?

Finding out why he’s familiar just made it all the more confusing.

I looked at his slightly lopsided smile, my eyes were half-lidded, he looked so—

So pretty.

Sure, the butler was handsome,

but this man was  _ attractive  _ and  _ handsome. _ He took a swig from his vodka bottle. 

“Hey, James, may I have a sip?”

He looked shocked for a moment, then his cheeks flushed slightly, he handed me the bottle anyways. I looked up at him and smiled. I took the bottle and put it up to my lips, taking a sip of it, then handing it back to James.

I had a strawberry chapstick in my pocket, I took it out and applied some to cool my nerves. I used it as a nervous-ness cope.

James took another sip of his vodka, but he kept his lips pressed against the bottle for a little longer than usual.

I smiled at him and he practically almost dropped the whole bottle, I chuckled.

He smiled back.

I heard Billiam yell, “Boys! We’re going to go dance in the ballroom, make sure to join us. There’s only one woman, so everyone will be dancing alone except for one lucky man.”

James looked at me, I nodded. I took his hand, and for the first time this whole party, he put down his alcohol.

We walked to the ballroom.

Billiam said, “Madam Liaria may pick whom she wants to dance with.”

Liaria pointed to James, but he shook his head.

Liaria sighed, then looked at Billiam, who obliged.

I looked at James.

“May I have this dance, Sir James?”

James flushed a bright pink, but he nodded.

I took him by the hand, Liaria looked at us in a disgusted and jealous manner, I just laughed.

He put his hand on my hip, and I raised our connected hands a little above our heads. I was the taller of us both.

I put my other hand on his shoulder, his flush never calmed. It was cute.

Billiam looked at us and snorted lightly, smiling, he turned to Liaria.

“Stop looking at them like that, or maybe I’ll have to cut off dancing with you.”

Liaria rolled her eyes.

I turned back to James, locking my eyes with his. He flushed more, but smiled nonetheless.

“Hey, James..”

I whispered.

“Hmm?”

I put my head on his chest.

“How’re you doin’?”

He chuckled lightly, “A lot better now.”

“Happy to hear so.”

“Wanna dip after ‘n’ sneak into the fish-tank feedin’ room? Just hang out there..?” He suggested.

“That,, seems fun. I’m down.”

I cheered quietly.

“Alright, it’s settled then.”

The dancing lasted at least thirty minutes, I’m not complaining. His fluster never died, he looked even cuter like that. After it finished, Billiam looked to me and James then winked. It was my turn to turn red. James did notice this, he only smirked.

After everyone cleared from the ballroom, James and I walked to the area above the fishtank, which had a small hidden button we found. Once he pressed it, a hatch opened, we hopped in. 

When scavenging throughout the little hobbit hole, we found the back of the fishtank. We hid behind a solid wall, giggling a little.

I put my hand on his cheek, and rubbed it back and forth lightly. He removed my masquerade mask, and I removed his.

He had a beautiful different colored eye, a bright blue. I smiled at it, we made conversation easily, as if we’ve known each other for  _ centuries. _

And then the lights flickered.


	3. Fatal Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bookshelves, tragedy, and anger. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're enjoyin' this so far :]  
> I would just like to say a special thanks to hubby, also known as Fishy! :D  
> His name is actually "dish" but honestly I never use it.  
> I love you so much dude! ;0 /p

**Chapter Three ; Fatal Knowledge**

_ {Surrounding Karl and James} _

The boys sat in the fish-tank feeding room as the lights flickered on and off. They were both confused, since this party was hosted by an extremely wealthy man ; you would think he could pay for his electricity bill. 

One time the lights flickered, though, they stayed off.

Karl glanced around, noticing a white outline of a person walking in front of the fish-tank, in looked around and saw no-one, so it turned around

James noticed it had something in it’s hand, something that resembled a knife of sorts, but it was a lot larger. It got thinner and more sharp towards the tip, and the blade was huge. A katana. That’s what it was.

James, being naturally quiet, didn’t have any issues staying still or not breathing heavily, Karl was the exact opposite, though.

He had his mouth covered with his hand, and he kept shifting in his sitting position, definitely concerned or anxious.

James looked at him in pity.

The white outlined figure went away, so far they could no longer see it.

James turned to the uncomfortably shifting man, and put his hand on his shoulder.

“You okay, Karl?”

Karl nods quickly, which leads James to doubt it highly.

He pushes Karl’s head lightly down onto his shoulder, since he has recently realized Karl’s love language must be touch.

Karl eased a little.

James squeezed his hand reassuringly, Karl smiled shakily.

_ {James POV}  _

I took a moment to consider what I could do to calm the ancy boy. My head landed on singing him something, he seemed to enjoy music, given he was humming and playing the piano a mere hour earlier.

I began to sing something my mother taught me when I was young, which I then passed onto my dear children. 

_ “ _ _ Let's go in the garden _

_ You'll find something waiting _

_ Right there where you left it..” _

He looked up at me softly, a loving look in his eyes, telling me to continue.

_ “ _ _ Lying upside down _

_ When you finally find it _

_ You'll see how it's faded _ _ ” _

He looked so- sad, yet so content, it made me melt at the thought.

_ “ _ _ The underside is lighter _

_ When you turn it around _

_ Everything stays _ _ ” _

He giggled lightly. It was like sweet spring rains. Refreshing and light.

“ _ Right where you left it _

_ Everything stays _

_ But it still changes _

_ Ever so slightly _ ”

My mother called this song, ‘ **Everything Stays.** ’ She told me to always remember the song, since she was singing it to me on her deathbed. I guess she was trying to comfort me, probably because she wouldn’t be there to protect me from my father’s alcoholic habits.

_ “ _ _ Daily and nightly _

_ In little ways _

_ When everything stays _ _..” _

I ended it there, though there was more to the song. I knew I’d probably break down if I did continue.

Tears teased my eyes.

_ {Karl’s POV} _

I don’t really have words to describe that.

He sang everything so - well, so naturally.

It definitely calmed me a lot, thankfully.

I wish I could stay in this moment forever, it was so comforting, so soft, so addicting. 

I wish the lights didn’t come back on then.

Once the lights flickered back on, James took me by the hand, and we walked back to the ballroom.

Billiam looked at us, worried.

“Hello, Sirs. Are you two alright?”

James nodded, I spoke for him, “Yes, quite so. And you, Billiam?”

He smiled and nodded, he began to look around for Liaria, his Butler who I call ‘Ranboo,’ Fox Mask Man, and Lord Sebastian.

He spotted Sebastian with the wine at the back of the ballroom. He waved him over.

“Yes, Sir Billiam?” Sebastian called when coming near.

“Hither, come, come.”

He obliged, and walked over to the three of us. I decided to greet him, even though I haven’t talked to him almost at all this whole party.

“Hello, Lord Sebastian.”

He smiled at me, then took a long sip from his wine glass, practically finishing eight ounces in one go.

Damn.

“Have you seen...Madam Liaria by any chance?” Billiam asked.

“Ah yes, she inf’rmed me she was goin’ to the..restroom.” His words were slurred a little, Billiam, James, and I all exchanged looks saying, “How much alcohol has this man had?” 

As if on cue, Liaria stepped out from around the corner, and rolled her eyes at me and James’ interlocked hands.

“Hello, Billiam, Sebastian.”

“Well hello to you too, Liaria.” James hissed playfully, snickering after.

I guess when he actually does speak..he can be very sassy, or brute.

“God! Please, kill this ignorant man.” She pleaded, “No wonder ‘is wife let him.”

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” James snarled.

“Oooh. You two, cut it out, we still haven’t found that-- that poor man.” Billiam stated.

“Ah, true! Though he..is quite a character, we should probably find him.” I stated, James nodded.

“Alright, follow me to the library! It is quite close, we should be able to check it rather quickly.” 

Everyone made sounds of acknowledgement, and we headed off.

About a minute later we arrived in the rich library, colors of the whole rainbow filled my vision. So many books, but a certain few caught my eye, I’d check them out later.

_ {Surrounding them All} _

Blood seeped from a shelf. Staining the rich white pages of the books.

The crimson substance shocked everyone there, but..Liaria? She seemed slightly relieved, maybe because-..uh? Nobody could really think of an idea as to why she would be relieved at the sight of blood. 

The blood seeping from the bookshelf fell onto Billiams hands as he tried to see where it was coming from.

He pulls on a book and the bookshelf opens, revealing a head. A head of the poor man they saw earlier. The head of the man they were missing from the group.

Karl looked at the head in shock, terror, and guilt. Thinking since he saw the outline with the katana, he could’ve saved him.

Billiam just let out a low boastful laugh.

“Whoever killed him, I will pay you to say you did it. I don’t want any wealthy people of my household to be arrested at the faults of a poorman.”

Karl looked disgusted, annoyed, and severely grossed out.  _ Hell no. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Thanks for reading. I'll try to get another chapter out soon.


	4. Heads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello?  
> Why aren't you answering me?  
> What?
> 
> Hi.  
> Elaborate?  
> Levers - they aren't working.  
> Priceless expression you have there, Jacobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chap  
> -  
> Sorry lmfao  
> There's a reason, though. ;]  
> I'm sorry in advance.  
> ^ Let the Lies Pursue!

**_Chapter Four ; Heads._ **

_ {Karl's POV} _

_ What’s the chance of getting heads when you want tails? _

Why was everyone snickering?

Why was everyone not paying any mind to the poor man who just— died? What the hell?

Fox Mask Man spoke up.

“I killed him! I did, I did! Where is my pay?” 

He laughed. He fucking laughed.

A person just died and he’s  _ laughing..?  _ A person’s severed head is right in front of them..bloody and drained...cleanly cut—. The muscle— I can see it- I can see the— the— spinal cord. And— they’re  _ laughing _ ? 

I’m so confused..

Is James laughing?

Is he?

Where is he-

Wait. Where did he go-?

“B—Billiam..”

“Jacobs, Sir, yes?”

“Where did,, James go..?-”

“Ah, good question, let’s see—“

He glanced around, his head-turns and tilts getting more frantic as he realized James was nowhere to be seen.

“James! Sir!”

He called.

No response.

“James..James!”

I called.

No response.

“Oliver. Go search the second story,” he turned to the Fox Mask Man.

Ah, that was his name.

“Liaria— I don’t trust you looking for him, go read a good book.” Liaria rolled her eyes.

“Butler!”

Ranboo nodded quickly.

“Go with Sir Jacobs.”

Ranboo bowed, after nodding.

We walked out to the ballroom, where James and I danced.

I looked around.

I looked and looked.

Where was he?

Oh. Wait.

I hope he— he’s not—..Wait, he won’t be. He’s alive. He is. I know it.

“Stay here, Ranboo.”

He looked startled by the name, I’m guessing he forgot I named him it.

He nodded, obviously confused.

I walked off to the spot where we came from, the fish-tank feeding room. I quickened my pace, just in-case something had happened.

By the Gods Above,, if something happened to him - I swear to the memories of my past themself--. Wait.  _ What? _

What. What do I mean, “memories of my past..?”

Before I knew it, though, I was already there. 

The button was pressed.

One, two, three.

Three, four, five.

Six, seven, eight.

Why wasn’t it opening?

Nine, ten, eleven.

What the hell is going on?


	5. Not a Chap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will b taken down soon, just an authors note!

**Hey!**

_**this is just an authors note, please do read - but you may skip if you wish** _

_this will b taken down soon!!_

_I just want to thank you for reading. Already at 500+ Hits when I believed this would maybe get 5_

_Im astonished_

_thank you, sir, ma’am, neither, both, any._

_im appreciative of you fueling my love for writing_

_—_

_i also wish to thank Dish._

_dish, you are the best person to ever exist I SWEAR TO GOD_

_thank you for being here for me_

_thank you for being my closest friend_

_thank you for being the one i love the most/p_

_thank you for being you._

_thank you for supporting me_

_thank you for proofreading_

_thank you for complimenting my works_

_thank you for staying by my side_

_i appreciate you_

_i love you_

_💞 your platonic husband,_

_Panda._


	6. Bloodied Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of whom he once adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> -  
> =Suicidal Thoughts / Tendencies  
> =Severe Mental Pain / Struggle  
> =Implied Depressive State  
> =Intrusive Thoughts

  * **_Chapter Five ; Bloodied Memories._**



_ {?¿?’s POV} _

I sat alone in my room.

He’s been gone for a week now.

I’m not the same without him.

I haven’t seen one of my husbands in a week, and the other doesn’t speak to me.

I know he’s hurting too, but could he at least be here to comfort me?

I’ve been stuck in my own head as of late.

Saying that Karl never did love me.

He hated me and that’s why he left.

I’m the reason.

I’m the reason he left all of his friends he held so dear.

He told me, one night, that he was sorry, and that he wishes he had more  _ time  _ with me.

I didn’t understand that night.

A week ago, on the date as of today, he told me the following,

“¿?¿?¿?, dear, you know I love you, correct?”

I responded with a simple, “yes, honey, I do.”

He continued his statement,

“So you’d understand if _one night I leave and am unable to come back?_ _Or would you be in pain?”_

I didn’t get it. I didn’t. I couldn’t respond. I stared at him, worried.

He told me to sleep.

He told me it’ll all be okay.

_ He told me he loved me. _

And now. He’s gone.

If only I said something.

If only I would’ve had the balls to utter six words.

_ I’d hurt because I love you. _

If only I would’ve waited.

Stayed up.

Seen where he went.

Where did he go?

Where is he now?

Is he safe?

If he died.

Then I’m the reason.

I’m practically more of a murderer than I already am!

I don’t care about the others I’ve hurt.

I don’t care about them like I care about Karl.

I tried to write him poems.

Stories of what has happened since he left.

Letters describing my love to him.

But they never worked out.

I tried to remind him of how much I care.

I tried to.

But he’s gone.

My beloved.

My dear.

My husband.

My life.

He’s gone.

He left.

He left me alone just as everyone else.

He turned his back on me, just like Dream.

I don’t even know if he meant to.

Does he know how much I hurt without him?

How much easier would it be to just..

Drop dead?

How much harder would it be to stay?

How much does he hurt without me?

Does he even hurt at all?

Did he ever care?

Did he ever love me, or was it all a rouse?

Trickery at fault.

I should’ve known.

His bubbly personality,

his ember eyes,

his soft brown hair,

his colorful sweater,

his warm hands,

it was all too good to be true.

Signing off,

  
  


Z̶̡͈̫͔̱̜̜̖̩̋̾̃̌̐͗͆́̐̀̇̚͝4̸͓͍̻͙̹̖͙̱̣̘͓͉͈͋͋͊͐́̈p̴͇̦̦̯̠̗̞͍̑̐̄́̇̎̐͆̆̇̽͂͒̚͝ͅͅņ̷͎͈̼͎͍̹̠͖̼̹̩̾̀̉̓̾͘͝4̸̡̬̈p̵̨̛̪̪̰͎̪͉͑̈̀.

  
  


H𝙹∴ ᒲ⚍ᓵ⍑ ↸╎↸ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ𝙹⍊ᒷ ᒲᒷ?

d╎↸ ⍑ᒷ ꖎ𝙹⍊ᒷ ᒲᒷ ᔑℸ ̣ ᔑꖎꖎ?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chap, but important to storyline >:D.  
> Theories can be posted in the comment section if you’d like.


	7. Chapter Seven ; Another Guest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten small guests of the manor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO  
> TWS
> 
> ;;
> 
> Mention of Bodies

**_Chapter Seven ; Another Guest?_ **

_ {Karl’s POV} _ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The man he had just saw stood, he walked closer and closer and- 

“Dream..! Oh, thank the lord you’re actually here..” Ranboo stated, exhausted.

“Why of course! Where else would I be?”

“Helping Billiam?”

“Oh c’mon now. You know I cannot do that. I’m not actually  _ his. _ ” The man stated.

“He threatened me because of you!”

“It’s all part of the  _ plan _ , Two-Seven-Three.”

“Well, yeah! But still, he threatened to execute me, Dream.”

“Too bad, so sad.” ‘Dream’ chuckles.

“Fourteen, you’re so annoying.”

“I’m not the one with shitty memory.”

“Wow, okay.”

Then he turned to me. I looked him up and down, first thing I noticed ;; he was tall, very, very tall. Not as tall as ‘Ranboo,’ though.

Second thing I noticed ;; he held a mask with a smiley face on it in his hands, it seemed sort-of familiar.

“Why, Kind Sir, what is your name?”

“Karl, Karl Jacobs.”

“Nice to meet you, Karl Jacobs.”

“Nice to meet you too?”   
“Oh! My, my, sorry about that. My name is Dream. Call me that and that only, not the stupid ‘Fourteen’ nonsense.”

I smiled. He smiled back.

“Ranboo! I have a question.”

“Ranboo?”  _ Dream  _ asked.

“Yeah. It’s what I call the Butler guy.” I pointed towards Ranboo.

“Oh, so you acquired a nickname for yourself, boy?”

Ranboo smiled awkwardly and nodded. Dream smiled as well.

They both seemed to have a weird aura to them, like they were on the verge of telling me everything about their secret  _ plan  _ or whatever the honk they were discussing.

I honestly was confused, to say the least, I just saw - bodies..and now I’m talking to a new guest? Or- wait, butler, I believe. I wonder if there are others, I mean, if this one was just hiding out for god knows what, there could be others..right?

_ “Are there any more butlers?” _

_ {Surrounding Karl Jacobs} _

The moment Karl had asked that question, both of the other boys looked at him with wide eyes. Dream, though, quickly hid his expression with a charming smile. Ranboo wasn’t the best at covering expressions, so instead his ‘smile’ came out more like a broken smirk. Kinda lopsided, toothy, and shaken lips.

“No, no, we are the only ones, sadly. Sometimes it would definitely help for another.” Dream stated, Karl didn’t buy it, but he played along.

“Yeah..what Dream said,,” the original butler stated quickly. 

“Mhm, mhm, alright.” 

Karl remembered something then.

_ “Have either of you seen James..?” _

Ranboo’s facial expression dropped farther. His eyes scattered nervously, pupils dilated, and irises moving around quickly ; like trying to find something else to discuss at the moment. He stuttered out, “No,” but it wasn’t clear in the slightest. Karl shot him a confused look, one eyebrow raised, the other furrowed. 

_ “Do you know something I don’t, Ranboo?” _

Dream spoke up for the frantic boy, “He does know something, yet he cannot say it. He’ll be punished if he does so..” The platinum man sighed, twiddling his thumbs. He couldn’t say what the ‘ _ punishment _ ’ was, because Billiam probably could hear them somehow. The pig-man knows a lot more than he lets on, it’s quite terrifying. 

A ‘pssh’ sound could be heard, Dream shot up, and turned around himself. There was a speaker.

_ {Dream’s POV} _

There shouldn’t be a speaker there. Since when was that there. It shouldn’t be. I didn’t install it-

A song is playing. 

What is this song?

It’s - .. so, so grim. 

_ ||”Ten small guests of the manor -  _

_ went out to play. _

_ One fell through vine, _

_ and then there were nine. _

_ Nine small guests of the manor - _

_ went out to play. _

_ One had something on her plate, _

_ and then there were eight. _

_ Eight small guests of the manor - _

_ went out to play. _

_ One fell up to heaven, _

_ and then there were seven. _

_ Seven small guests of the manor - _

_ went out to play. _

_ One stood directly under some bricks, _

_ and then there were six. _

_ Six small guests of the manor -  _

_ went out to play. _

_ One didn’t see the active beehive, _

_ and then there were five. _

_ Five small guests of the manor -  _

_ went out to play. _

_ One was tore apart from the core, _

_ and then there were four. _

_ Four small guests of the manor -  _

_ went out to play. _

_ One didn’t notice the rise in degree, _

_ and then there were three. _

_ Three small guests of the manor -  _

_ went out to play. _

_ One didn’t hear Satan’s coo, _

_ and then there were two. _

_ Two small guests of the manor -  _

_ went out to play. _

_ One was burnt to a crisp by the sun, _

_ and then there was one. _

_ One small guest of the manor - _

_ ever lonely. _

_ The last didn’t get to see the past, _

_ and then nobody could run.”|| _


	8. What was His Name Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An opened door.  
> An opened fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the fact that I haven't updated recently! This chapter took a very long time to plan!  
> Expect very well thought put and organized chapters in the future..
> 
> MAJOR TWS  
> \--  
> SEVERE GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION - GORE  
> SUICIDAL THOUGHTS / TENDENCIES  
> VOMIT MENTIONS  
> PANICKING  
> OVERTHINKING  
> also  
> WHEN I SAY SEVERE GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION I MEAN S E V E R E .  
> THE DESCRIPTION OF PURE GORE IN THIS CHAPTER IS LONG, ITS THE MAIN PLOT-POINT OF THIS CHAPTER.  
> IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE ;;  
> DO  
> NOT  
> READ  
> -
> 
> -

After pressing the button at least seven times frantically, it finally opened up for Karl. 

_ {Surrounding Karl Jacobs} _

Karl Jacobs was panting, on the brink of breaking down.

When the trapdoor finally did open - . . .

Karl couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t talk. He couldn’t walk.

No matter what he did, he couldn’t bring himself to calm down. What he saw terrified him. What he saw made him want to throw up. What he saw made him want to curl up and die. Die, die, die, die. He wanted to die. He wanted everything to end right there. He wanted time to stop.

When he had looked inside the fish-tank feeding room, he found a body.

Correction ; three  **bodies.**

The room was stained red and blue. White occasionally flashed into his peripheral vision, to which he assumed were bones. 

The bodies were beaten ; red, purple, and blue. You couldn’t even tell who they were anymore, their hair was practically pulled from their heads..Their scalps were coming off their skulls.

Their clothing was torn from their bodies and burned with their skin. The thighs of all the victims were charred to the point of bubbling skin and pure black darkness.

Karl flicked on the lights, before this he could only see half of the scene ; due to dim lighting.

He thought it couldn’t get worse.

Boy, he was - very, very wrong. 

When the lights flickered on, he saw the original three bodies’ complete states. 

The same as before but so much more. 

Their eyes seemed to be gouged out,

their teeth were missing,

their nails were pulled from the skin that held them to their fingers.

Karl assumed that this was extra precautions to not be able to identify them.

He looked at each of the bodies, none of them looked like James. Thank god.

Most of the blood at the scene was dry,, but near one body in particular ; it was more fresh, a brighter red, not a darker set kind like the rest. The body itself was generally larger too, with a less built body ; but had more fat. Maybe, before their organs were pulled from their stomach, they may have been maybe..250 pounds? 

The sight of everything horrified him, it brought him to the true realization of what he was stuck in the midst of.

He thought about leaving, running away and never turning back. The horrors this place brought his mind, the thoughts it caused him to think. He’d swore up and down that he had seen nothing worse, even if he couldn’t exactly remember what else has happened in his life. Was it really that boring? 

He was supposedly a billionaire, then why could he not remember any bit of his past?

His upbringing?

His wife, husband, or spouse?

Did he have children to go back to?   
He couldn’t remember.   
It seems important to remember.

Karl began to climb out of the hidden room, the sight was too grim for him, when he was stopped by a familiar face..’Ranboo.’

He seemed worried, terrified, and he was acting as if he  _ needed  _ to tell Karl something.

What was going on?   
First a murder,

then James going missing,

after that..three mutilated bodies, 

and now a panicking Butler?

\----

_ {Ranboo’s Perspective} _ _  
  
_

Oh. My. God.

What did Billiam just do?

He- He just-

No..no, I’m just seeing things, right?

He couldn’t of done that- He-..

But- I guess I don’t really know him all that well,, do I?

Oh god,, oh god- oh god, oh god.

What would Karl think?   
Where even is Karl?

He went down the hall, to the fish-tank, I believe..

I’ll check there.

Yeah.

I’ll find him, I’ll bring him to  _ Dream _ , and everything will be okay.

Yep.

Perfectly fine.

_ {Surrounding Ranboo} _

Ranboo walked down the hallway to the fish-tank. As he glanced inside he saw no-one, which is when the thought came to him.

What if he was behind the tank, in the room to feed the fish?

So, he head up the stairs, and into the room. He noticed that the button had been pressed - as it was slightly pushed inward.

He heard some shuffling from inside of the room, so he waited a moment.

Then Karl popped his head out.

Karl’s face immediately acquainted with Ranboo's expression.

“Ranboo..-?”

The Butler had forgotten about his new “name” again.

“Oh- Uhm..Can- y-you come with me for..-” he paused, and took a deep breath, “-a little..? I- I saw--”

Karl shushed him. He smiled and nodded at the frantic boy, who smiled shakily back.

Ranboo led the man over to the ballroom.

Inside the ballroom was the usual, a chest, a chandelier, a bar, and the ball-floor.

Ranboo grabbed something from inside the chest, just a sweeper, probably used to clean the chandelier.   
He pointed it up, and pulled on a specific candle on the chandelier.

It opened a door behind them.

Ranboo led the man inside, and then swiftly closed the door behind the two ; concealing the entry.

They walked down a long corridor that seemed to never end, until suddenly there was a wooden button on one of the closely packed walls.

Ranboo pushed the button, which opened a trapdoor below.

They fell for at least ten seconds.

They landed onto a slime-block, which eased their fall.

When Ranboo looked to where they fell, he waved.

Karl looked at Ranboo, and then directly where he was waving.

A platinum-haired man sat about ten feet from them, wearing a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 928 Words..


	9. QUICK INFO ;; WILL B TAKEN DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read if seen

**if you see this, read it. its important.**

_++;; Hello everyone. This is a genuine note from me, Panda(s)._

_It includes important info for later chapters._

_——-_

_RATING CHANGE_

_\- {Before, this fic was rated “Teen and Up.” It is now rated “Mature.” I have my reasons, they will be listed below._

_1.Severe Gore / Graphic Description_

_2.Strong Language_

3.Heavy Topics (ex.manipulation.)

_4.Minor Sexual Content References in Later Chapters. // NOT SMUT. NOT ANYTHING INCLUDING MAIN CHARACTERS OR SHIPS. MENTIONED FOR PLOT PURPOSES AND PLOT PURPOSES ONLY. FROM THE BACKSTORY OF A CHARACTER ;; JAMES MENTIONS HOW HE GOT HIS KIDS._

_5.Mature Topics._

_———_

I DO NOT MIND IF YOU’RE A MINOR, I WISH THAT YOU’RE ABOVE 13 THOUGH (with the excuse of my close friends).   
I appreciate everyone’s support greatly.

Leave any questions below, I’m only leaving this up for 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> My upload schedule is "update every weekend unless you're busy," so expect a new chapter tomorrow!  
> Hope you enjoyy~


End file.
